A Christmas that,s not so bad after all
by animecartooncouples
Summary: it,s Christmas time but Edd is feeling the pain of lost. Edd is a great and loved teenager by all people but what they don,t know is the secret he is hiding behind that smile of he,s. Drunk dad,dead mum HEY EVERYONE ITS ME ANIMECARTOONCOUPLES I WROTE THIS STORY WITH THE HELP OF DMan51 AND IT WAS GREAT FUN THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS AND HELP SO HERE,S THE STORY OF EDD AND MARIE :)


**HEY EVERYONE ITS ME ANIMECARTOONCOUPLES I WROTE THIS STORY WITH THE HELP OF DMan51 AND IT WAS GREAT FUN THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS AND HELP** **SO HERE,S THE STORY OF EDD AND MARIE :)**

It was a cold winter day in peach creek as it,s snow,s down hard all The people were at home with there mums and dads happy and filled with fun but one boy wearing a black beanie a orange jumper and purple trusses was tired and feeling the pain of lost this young teenager was no other then Double D he was seating in his bedroom praying and talking to a picture of a loved one he once know "I miss you I am doing ok but he does tent to go over bored " just then the door opened "HEY EDDWARD WERE ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT !" a voice shorted Edd flinched at the sudden surprise he went down stairs *hello father h..how was your day this fine evening " a hand went across his face as his father slapped him "It,s your damn fault your mother,s gone then his farther punched him in the stomach and pushed him away Edd fell to the ground his farther walked away to the living room Edd just went up stairs and put on a black scarf ,An orange coat and left his house and he run away he didn't know were he was going as he just kept on running after what seeming hours of ruining to Edd he ended up in the junk yard he sat down on the snow and just cried out till he could cry no more " it is not my fault mothers gone it just not he stared to cry again but stooped and dried he tears when he heard a noise behind him he turned around to see what was going on next thing he knew he was on the ground and saw his childhood tormented Marie Kanker on top of him "hey what,s up hot stuff what you doing out here on a cold day like this" ,she was about to go in for a kiss but stopped when she saw Edds eyes they seemed sadden so she stopped and got off him . Edd got up and he didn't even try to run he just sat back down next to Marie and "asked Marie why do you chase me around and torment me for ? " he said as he looked at the snow falling down to the ground .Marie she just gigged and said " your two cute not to chase after " so what are you doing here all alone and not at home with your mum and dad".

At the world's dad Edd just flinched he tried to fake a smile and turned to Marie and said "because I like being alone "Marie just looked at him and said * you don,t have to lie to me I can tell something is wrong with you by looking at your eyes *she said oh it is really that obvious "yeah it is is up to you if you want to tell me " Marie said as she turned her head to see the falling snow up in the Sky you know she stared again "one day my ass-hole of a step-dad tried to rape me when I was 13 I was so scared I didn't know what to do lucky mum come in just in time and knocked him out Lee and May went to me and hugged me right away as I was crying and shaking in fear I went to bed scared but got to sleep because of Lee and May were with me lucky for all of us the police sent him to jail for 10 years I was so scared of men back then but when I met you I knew you were different and I slowly started falling in love with you Edd " she turned to Edd and smiled at him wow Marie I never know am so sorry for trying to run away from you all the time " Edd sighed well is only fair I tell you my life story you see when I was young about 12 years old my mum died in her sleep she had AIDS but she never stopped caring for other,s and me she was a doctor and always wearied a smile on her face no matter what even when she died I woke up to see her dead cold body on the bed and the brightest smile I have ever seen on her.

Since my mum died my dad stared drinking and always come home drunk and beat me up one time he nearly beat me half to death. I had thought of talking my life by commenting suicide but mother would not be happy with me if I did that he looked up at the sky once again my mother died at Christmas so every time Christmas comes I .. Edd couldn't finish his sentence because he felt two arms around his chest . " is ok you dont have to hold it in any longer let it all out am here for you Edd " Marie whispered and for the first time in 5 years he cried really cried for his mother after a long period of time of being hugged by Marie he whispered to her "thank you Marie " she heard it and hugged him more "no problem Double D " they both got up and Edd said "thank you" and began to walk away then Marie grabed him by his arm Edd looked at Marie she had a worried look in her eyes saying dont go back there again please Edd sighed "Marie would it be all right if I stayed over at your place for tonight ? " Marie ,s smiled lilt up she hugged him and said *lets go she giggled dont worry Lee and May are out for the night so is just me and my mum dont worry she's not bad I think you,re like her after you get to know her " very well lets go "

As they reached the trailer park and opened the door "Marie Kanker were have you.. oh " she stopped when she saw Edd with her " who is this young men Marie ?" miss Kanker said .Edd walked up to her and introduced him self "hello miss Kanker I am Eddward Vincent It,s very nice to meet you "Edd took out his hand to shake her,s Miss Kanker shake Edd,s hand *It,s good to meet you Edd ".Miss Kanker said " mum me and Edd were woundering if you let him stay the night ?" Marie said oh miss kanker raised an eye brow what for doesn't Edd have his family to celebrate with ? "well you see mum" Marie stared but Edd stopped her "do you mind if we come in and I will tell you if that is quite alright" "oh yes sorry please do come in miss Kanker opened the door and let Marrie and Edd come inside .Edd told the story to miss Kanker ... wow I have to say am in a lost for worlds miss kanker said to Edd "well you are only the second person I told this to Marie being the first" "well Eddward you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want you can have the sofa by the way call me Grace she said happily" thank you very much miss... I mean Grace Kanker. your welcome Edd now it's late go get some sleep you two Marie go and get the spare pillow and bed blanket " sure mum Marie went to get them and gave them to Edd " thank you very much Marie " Edd said "no problem sweet dreams "she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to her room to sleep. Edd went over to sofa and went to sleep with a smile and a red face . The next morning Edd got woken up by the smell of food he slowly got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen and saw Grace in a green robe cooking breakfast "good morning Grace" Edd said " good morning Edd " grace said " "how do you like your eggs ? sunny-side-up or scrambled ? " Grace said "em sunny side up please" "ok breakfast would be ready in a minute would you please go and wake up Marie Edd " oh sure Edd went to Marie,s bedroom and knocked on the door "hello Marie are you up yet? your mother had breakfast ready Marie ? Edd slowly opens her door and finds the room is dark he looks around and the room looks like the room is coloured blue and black there,s are some rock band posters on the walls .Edd went to Marie and tried to wake her up Marie come wake up time for ..he stopped "Edd" she mumbled she looked at Marie and show she was crying "oh Marie " she said softly he bend down and slowly placed a kiss on her cheek he got up " mmm I dont wonna she " mumbled then Marie slowly woke up " huh what time is it ?" she said still asleep is breakfast time come on down your mother has breakfast ready.

Edd went down stairs to find Grace,Lee and May seating down and waiting "oh hello Lee'May " EDD said " huh whats Double D doing here ?!" they both said just then Marie come down wearing a blue robe " oh sup girls had a good time " never mind that Marie whats up with double D being here ? lee said " "Marie Invited him for Christmas breakfast and he said yes to it didn't you Edd "Grace said "yes I did but what is this Christmas breakfast about ?"Edd said "well come on and see oh and Marie told me yesterday you take coffee so I made you some " thank you very much Grace " Edd said. Edd sat down next to Marie and he saw that is was sunny side up egg' beacon,chips and pop tarts with tomato ketchup .Edd toke a bite of it "wow this is good *after they all finished eating Marie went over to Edd and saw he was putting the bedding away after he was done Marie went to him hey" want to go ice skating ? " ice skating ? well you see am not very good" Edd said oh dont worry I teach you Edd " at the mall they went ice skating and as Marie told Edd she teaches him how to skate and he was left alone to skate with Marie after few minutes of ice skating they went to see a movie when the film was over Edd and Marie went walking back home when something got Edd,s attention he tuned he,s head over to a small shop and saw a small blue music box "hey Marie you go on ahead I catch up I need to buy a present for Eddy and Ed " OK " she kept on walking .Edd went inside the store and bought the music box warped it in a dark blue paper "Marie is going to love this "he said Edd went to the kanker house after he was done when he opened the door he hid the present. Later that night it was Christmas night they all gave and opened presents"Merry Christmas Edd "Marie said as she gave him a present Edd opened his present and found a book on AIDS "it tells you how to tell the early stages of it and how you can cure it I hope you like it" Marie said Edd was shocked at first but then thanked Marie and he gave her present Marie opened it and found a small dark blue box she open it and the box began playing **you are not alone by Michael Jackson**

 **LYRICS :** **Another day has gone**

 **I'm still all alone**

 **How could this be**

 **You're not here with me**  
 **You never said goodbye**  
 **Someone tell me why**  
 **Did you have to go**  
 **And leave my world so cold**

 **Everyday I sit and ask myself**  
 **How did love slip away**  
 **Something whispers in my ear and says**  
 **That you are not alone**  
 **For I am here with you**  
 **Though you're far away**  
 **I am here to stay**

 **You are not alone**  
 **I am here with you**  
 **Though we're far apart**  
 **You're always in my heart**  
 **You are not alone**

 **All alone**  
 **Why, oh**

 **Just the other night**  
 **I thought I heard you cry**  
 **Asking me to come**  
 **And hold you in my arms**  
 **I can hear your prayers**  
 **Your burdens I will bear**  
 **But first I need your hand**  
 **So forever can begin**

 **Everyday I sit and ask myself**  
 **How did love slip away**  
 **Then something whispers in my ear and says**  
 **That you are not alone**  
 **For I am here with you**  
 **Though you're far away**  
 **I am here to stay**  
 **For you are not alone**  
 **I am here with you**  
 **Though we're far apart**  
 **You're always in my heart**  
 **And you are not alone**

 **Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'**  
 **And girl you know that I'll be there**  
 **I'll be there**

 **You are not alone**  
 **I am here with you**  
 **Though you're far away**  
 **I am here to stay**  
 **You are not alone**  
 **I am here with you**  
 **Though we're far apart**  
 **You're always in my heart**

 **You are not alone**  
 **For I am here with you**  
 **Though you're far away**  
 **I am here to stay**  
 **For you are not alone**  
 **For I am here with you**  
 **Though we're far apart**  
 **You're always in my heart**

 **END OF LYRICS**

Marie was in tears and hugged Edd "thank you so much Edd" Marie whispered" "your welcome Merry Christmas Marie "Edd said they both went outside to get some air lee ,May and Grace smiled at Edd and Marie. outside they both looked at the sky and the falling snow Edd looked at Marie and Marie looked at Edd they both held each other close and looked at each other they slowly got closer and kissed Edd held Marie in his arms Marie wrapped her hands around Edd,s spine and hugged him they stopped kissing and broke apart for air they looked at each other "I Love you Edd" "I love you too Marie" Edd said while holding her hand and thought maybe this Christmas is not that bad after all I can not wait for next year .

 **The End**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE** **AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ! :)**


End file.
